


Never Look Back

by KingOfTortoises



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barely Legal, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, POV First Person, Stalker, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, a lot of drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTortoises/pseuds/KingOfTortoises
Summary: A young woman named, Y/n, is having a difficult time trying to finish her Senior year. Her friends and her teacher and nighttime lover, Ben Solo is trying to help her, but she sees no use in trying to go to school. Perhaps she should just drop out and never look back.Ben also wants to do the same hideaway with the love of his life and never look back.





	1. School Is A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I must warn you that in the first couple chapters there will be HEAVY scenes of drinking and the mentioning of drinking. Also, the tags can be warnings as well. So, if you're not comfortable with that, please move on because there will only be more mentioning of it in the future as well.  
> ALSO, Smut will come in later chapters.

Date: Sunday, February 3rd, 2013

It’s hard going to my school. It’s physically, mentally, and emotionally hard. I go to a private academy school. So, yeah, I guess it’s kind of expected to be a hard worker in order to graduate. But, with the way my grades are headed, I doubt I’m going to graduate this year. I got what?-like four months before the graduation date? The only thing I’m struggling in is math. Well, and English. I both have really low grades in those two, and I’m going to blame senioritis, I just don’t like doing work. The first semester I only cared about partying with friends and brushing off my work. After the first semester ended I realized how bad my grades were, I knew immediately knew I’m not going to graduate. I can’t go back to fix them. I honestly wanted to just drop out right then and there, but someone convinced me not to. My math teacher, Ben Solo.  
He told me to stick through it for the rest of the year. And that’s what I’m doing. Well, trying to do. It’s just the fact that I already know I’m not going to graduate. I tell him and my friends that every time I want to quit, but my friends said I should at least stay until the senior trip. Hell, even Solo says I should stay because of the senior trip. He says it will be a time I will remember.

Date: Monday, February 4th, 2013

The thundering vibration coming from my phone begins to rudely wake me up from my sleep. I shot my eyes open and sat up quickly. My heart pounding from the loud chime coming from my phone. 'Ugh I don’t want to do this anymore.' I grab my phone and pressed a button to stop the obnoxious sound coming from it. After doing so I about whether I should stay home or get ready for the day.

I took a good look at my phone ‘ 6:34 am’ I groan and toss it on the bed. I stay sitting with my back a little hunched, eyes closed, and nothing but silence. Eventually, I did get up and started to get ready. Which wasn’t much. A quick shower, got into my school uniform, including my school track jacket, and did my makeup. Now, all I have to do is wait for Alexander to pick me up.

——-

It’s about 7:45-ish and Alexander still haven’t come by yet. I’m honestly thinking he’s not even going to come to school today. I wouldn’t doubt it, all he does is drink. I haven’t drunk with him a while, kinda funny because we hang out every day.

I place my head into my palms and sigh. Well, if he’s not going then I’m not going too.

I lift my head up when I hear honking from outside. Damn it, I really didn’t want to go to school today. With a sigh, I get up and look out my window. And there I saw Zander sitting in his car, wearing his cap and blasting his music. He saw me peeking out the window. He frantically waved with the dumbest smile on his face. He then stopped and flipped me off. I laugh and flipped him off as well.

I back away from the window, grabbed my backpack swung it over my shoulder and began to make my way out of my house.

I walked out the door and looked up into the sky. Clouds, dark and grey. I wonder if it’s going to rain?

I walked down to his car and got in. he turned down his music. “Morning Zander,” I say as I adjust myself in his car. “Mornin’. We got about twenty to twenty-five minutes to kill time. Down to smoke?” He asks.

I laugh as I shake my head “can’t, I have Solo for first period”. Zander began to back out my driveway.

“Which one? He says with a chuckle.

“Ben. I really don’t think it’s that hard. One prefers to be called Solo while the other is a Ren”.

“You know what, they’re identical twins who are both assholes. Just tell me whether it’s the pre-calculus teacher or the English teacher”.

I laugh with a sigh, “ANYWAYS, the Pre-cal teacher noticed that I come into his class high a few times and sent me to the office”

Zander snorted “that’s funny, especially when he’s trying to keep you in school”.

I slam my hand on the dashboard in excitement. “Exactly! It’s so weird, but like, it’s kind of cool cause you know, I like him”.

Zander fakes his gag “that’s gross. I still don’t know why you like him. He’s probably in his 30’s. And it’s even crazier knowing that you like Solo, but absolutely hate Ren”

“Pfft, yeah. They’re both assholes, but At Least Solo is helping”.

“Helping you with what? We both know you’re not going to graduate. At this point, he’s just helping a lost cause. He’s probably attracted to you too” he laughs at the end.

“Gee thanks,” I say as I roll my eyes.

“Oh c’ mon, I’m not graduating either. I’m just here because you’re here. If you drop, then I drop” after he said that, I didn’t reply. “Well, if you don’t want to smoke, I got a leftover bottle from the weekend”. I laugh at him “color me shocked, I thought you would have finished it.”. Zander stopped at a stop sign. “Well, there’s only a half left of it left, but enough for us to get drunk,” he says.. “Fine, where’s it at?” I ask. Zander drove off, “In the back, my backpack. It’s in a voss water bottle. I was going to drink it in class, but we can drink it now” he says. I smile and shook my head in disappointment. “Rebel”. “Hey, just because I’m Mexican doesn’t mean I’m a rebel,” he says jokingly.

I laugh and turned around. I grabbed his black backpack and opened it. And there it is, a voss water bottle with alcohol in it. I grabbed it and sat back in my seat. “What kind is it?” I ask. “Nikolai,” He says. I gag at his response. I can already taste it. Gives me so many awful and fun memories. “Classy,” I teased. Zander shrugged, “Hey, it’s cheap and does the job.”.

I opened the water bottle and immediately the smell of Nikolai hits my nose. Again, I gagged. “Got a chaser?” I ask. Zander shook his head. “Nope, straight shot that shit.”. I raised the water bottle and looked at the clear liquid. I glared at it. Oh man. I brought the bottle down to my lips and drank a mouth full of it. I managed to swallow the ugly taste of it. I brought the bottle and gagged for real this time. “How much time do we have left?” I ask as I carefully wipe away the tears that were forming. “Ten minutes, or half an hour, that’s if you want to go in late,” he says with a smile. I pass him the bottle and began to think. Not like Solo will care. I always come in late. He’ll probably just give me a lecture or something. “Fuck it,” I say with a smirk. “Hell yeah. I don’t have anything to worry about. I have Ralph for first period.”. I roll my eyes, “Must be nice. I got Solo.” Zander grabbed the bottle and laughed. “Sucks for you, but I honestly think he won’t care. I feel like the guy has a weird perverted crush on you.” Zander takes a swig of the alcohol. 'Jesus, he drank it like it was water. I mean, I wouldn’t doubt it. At the rate of his drinking problem, it IS practically is water.'. w “That would be nice if he liked me back” I can feel the blush forming on my face. Zander handed me back the bottle with a simple “You’re gross”. I mockingly laugh, “Whatever.”.

After half an hour of drinking, I began to get drunk. My whole body is hot. I place my hand on my face, it’s burning. “I-We should get going,” I say. I can tell I’m buzzed, but not drunk. Well, not drunk enough to slur my words, but really buzzed. “Yeah, we should.” He says as he begins to make his way to the school grounds.

8:27 am

Zander pulled into the student parking lot. I quickly look at myself in the mirror to check my makeup. Good, no smudges. Zander tossed the empty bottle into the back. He then turned off his car and got out. “Let’s go,” he says. I got out and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I felt a rush go to my head. “Ou, got up too fast,” I say as I catch myself on his car. Zander shut his door and laughed. “I can tell you’re buzzed, make sure you don’t talk, It’s noticeable”.

I groan, “shit”.

Zander and I walked to the high school. We walked down the hallway. My classroom comes before him. “Alright, well I’ll see you next period.” Zander put out his hand. I made contact with his which made a slap. Our hand slid off and was followed by a fist bump. “Dueces,” he says as he walks down the hallway.

'Here we go. I can feel my heart race. I really hope he doesn’t send me to the office'. I take a quick breath to calm my nerves before opening the door.

I opened the door and walked in. Every student looked at me. I scan the room to see my other friend, Ice. He’s a bit on the gay side, but then again, so am I, sometimes. I give him a smile as I walk towards him. “Y/n, you’re late. Do you have a slip?”. I shake my head ‘no’ as I proceeded to my table. “Care to explain?” he asks. I look over at Solo who’s sitting in his desk. I fake smile at him, “No”. Solo didn’t reply.

I got to my table and placed my bag on the floor. I scooted into the desk and laid my head down. “What are you guys doing?” I ask Ice. “Nothing, Solo said he wasn’t feeling well today so we’re doing our practices today.” I sigh in relief. 'Thank God'. “You smell like alcohol. Who did you drink with?” He asks with a whisper. I laugh and told him who. “Of course” I laugh at his response.

Ice isn’t a smoker or a drinker. Just a boy who does his work, and a person who IS going to graduate. Lucky ass. He has his future planned out. He’s going to successful. Hell, he even dresses like it. He fixes his hair with gel, wears fancy shoes, and the school uniform only amps up the way he looks dapper. I’m pretty sure he’s the only that enjoys wearing the uniform. I absolutely hate the uniforms. Black dress pants, and a white polo. I, of course, wear black jeans, because, screw dress pants.

8:55 am

As the bell rang, every student quickly packed their things and rushed out of the door. All I did was just put my backpack on. I waited for Ice. “Y/n, can you come here, please?” I look at Ice with scared eyes. All he does is laugh. “I’ll see you later,” he says and walks out of class.

I turn around to see Solo. His black hair hangs down and wearing a neat black suit. “Why did you come in late?” he asks with a small glare. “I, um. Slept late?” Shit, I can hear myself, I sound intoxicated. Not too mention that I’m a bad liar. “I’m trying to help You, Y/n, but you’re not taking it seriously.” I laugh in response, “Whatever, I got to get going, or else your twin will reprimand me.”. Solo laughs at my reply, “You’re intoxicated in school. What if I tell the principal?” He says with a raised eyebrow. My body went cold. I didn’t say anything. I only turned around and left the classroom. “I expect to see you during 8th period like usual, miss Y/n,” he says as I fully exit his room. 'Way too weird.'

In second period I told Zander about my experience. All he did was laugh and state that Solo likes me, again. After that, I laid my head down and began to sleep. Until a certain bitch slammed a book on the table, causing me to jolt awake. “No sleeping.” Zander laughs at my reaction. I glared at him and Ren.

 

\-----  
3:00 pm

The day went by miserably. The morning drinking was fun, but by fourth period it already had gone away, so I had to deal with people and their bitching. But, I’m glad it’s 8th period now. One more hour then it’s time to go home! The only thing I’m dreading this hour is going to Solo’s study hall. You know what, I’m not going. I’m just going to Zander’s study hall. Solo can help me study tomorrow.

About fifteen minutes into 8th period, one of my other friends came in. I thought she was going to hang with us, but instead, she told me to go to Solo. I roll my eyes. “Yeah, I’ll be there.” She smiles and leaves.

“Are you really going?” Zander asks. “No, not after today.” Zander laughs “Nice.”

4:50 pm

The final bell has rung. Zander and I packed up our books and made our way out of the classroom. “Let’s go pass Solo’s room, quick. I don’t want him to talk to me.” I say frantically. “Oh whatever, I thought you loved him.” he teased. I told him to shut up and walk. We blended into the crowd of students. “Move freshman!” Zander yells out. A couple of them move out of the way.

“Y/n, I need to speak to you.” I groan as I heard Solo's voice coming from behind me. I turn around to see Solo. “Sorry, can’t talk, see you tomorrow,” I say as I turn back around and pushed Zander out to the front.

After that, Zander took me to his car and asked what should we do. I didn’t know what to do, but I didn’t want to go home. So, he offered that we go back to his house and drink in his room. I of course agreed.

“Take me home? I need to change”

“Of course,” he says with a smile.

9:30 pm

Zander and a couple of his friends, who were also mine, shared around 2 bottles of vodka and several packs of beer. We were completely messed up. Zander and I came to the conclusion that we are not going to school tomorrow.

The drinking lasted until 2 in the morning. The others either went home or went somewhere else to continue the party, but Zander and I stayed back and slept.


	2. Binge Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friend Alexzander (Zander) starts a two-day binge drink.  
> You are also a big mess when it comes to Ben.

Date: Tuesday, February 4th, 2013

I woke up around 8 this morning on the couch feeling a major hangover, and really dehydrated. I look over to see Zander on the floor with his hat covering his face. He’s still out like a light. I got up from the couch went to grab my phone, but it’s dead. Damn it. And I don’t really know where my charger is either. I began to look for it. I remember setting it down somewhere, but knowing that we had a few friends over, they probably took it. 

I decided it was useless, so I laid back down on his couch and tried to go back to sleep. Like always, it doesn’t happen. I get up with a sigh. I look down at Zander. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. He groans. “Alex, wake up.” Once again, he groans. I groan with him. I get up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. 

I grab a cup and filled it with water. I downed all of it. “Oh god, water tastes so good!” I moan out. “Calm down, save those noises for Mr. Ben Solo.” I hear Zander’s groggy voice come from the living room. “Shut the fuck up,” I say back. Zander only laughed and told me no. I roll my eyes and walked into the living room. 

I sit down on the couch. “Do we got a game plan today?” I ask. Zander gets up from the ground and sits next to me on the couch. “Not really, but I don’t feel like going to class today.” I laugh as I shook my head, “neither do I”. We sit in silence. “Round 3?” I ask. Zander laughs, “Hell yeah! There’s no hangover unless you keep drinking.” he says. I laugh, “Okay, well, take me home? I want to get my makeup and a change of clothes, again.” I laugh. Zander agreed and got up to get his car keys. 

\-----

We arrived at my house and I see that a really nice black car is parked in the driveway. “Are your folks home?” he asks with a lot of confusion. I shake my head, “No, they work in the morning” I pause, “And that’s not their car…Pull in anyways.” “okay,” he says. 

He pulls in behind the car. “Come in with me?” I ask. Zander unbuckled his seatbelt, “Okay,”. We walk to the door, and I tried to open it, but it’s locked. “Okay?”. I pulled my house out of my pocket and opened the door. I slowly walked in, “Hello?” I say. Silence, “Weird,” Zander says. 

Both Zander and I swept the house, but no one. I quickly grabbed my makeup, a pair of clean clothes and quickly got out of the house. We quickly got into his car and sat in there. I asked him if we can park somewhere to see who owns the car. He agreed. 

He parked the car a few ways away. We stayed there for about twenty minutes. Within that time, I put on my makeup, while he kept watch on the house. “Look,” he says. I closed the sun visor and look at my house. 

A man walked out of my house. “What the fuck?” I say. Zander hummed in agreement. He’s wearing a black coat along with black pants. Fuck I can’t see his face or his hair. The man got into his car and drove away. Weird thing is, he didn’t come our way, so we couldn’t even see who it is. 

“Umm, lets umm, go get some beer?” I ask. Zander looks at me. I can’t pinpoint his expression. It’s a mixture of concern and fear? “Yeah,...Yeah. Let’s do that” He started his car and drove off to find one of his buyers. 

After getting our stuff we went back to his house. “Great, now my folks are home. Hide the bottle and the beer, they’re gonna ask to have some,” he says. “Well, hide the bottle. If they do ask, I’ll just offer them some beer. I nodded an okay. 

I placed the bottle into my pile of clothes and got out of the car. Zander grabbed the 24 pack of beer and hauled it into his house. I followed him. Once we were inside, his parents looked at us. “No school today?” Zander’s dad, EJ, asked. “Nah, we didn’t feel like it,” Zander says. His dad eyed the 24 pack, “Yeah, I would too.” he laughs. 

“How you doing, y/n,” his dad asks. “I’ve been good.” I clutch the bottle closer of my body. EJ leaned back on the couch, “That’s good.”. Zander and I then tried to walk past his parents. “You look really pretty today, Y/n” His mom, Emma, complemented. I smile and thanked her. 

“Alexander, you’re not going to share?” asked EJ. Zander faked a laugh, “I was actually hoping you weren’t going to ask” he says as he breaks open the box. At that point, I just decided to go into his room. I placed the bottle under his blanket. 

I was going to play music on my phone, but I remembered it died. I remember seeing EJ having the same kind of phone as me, so I went into the living room. I see that Zander is standing and talking while he and EJ are talking. “Hey, EJ, Can I borrow your charger?” I ask. “Yeah, Alex, can you get it? It’s on the counter in the kitchen.”. I walked towards the kitchen, “I can get it” I said as I make my way over. I grabbed the charger and went back into the room.

I plugged my phone into the wall and waited for it charge. While doing, I might as well change. I grabbed my clothes and began to strip. I don’t really care if Zander sees me changing. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before. As of that, I begin to change into my new and clean clothes. I tossed my dirty clothes into a corner of his room. I looked into his body mirror that’s hanging on the wall next to the door. Blue converse, ripped jeans, and a white hoodie. I turned around to check on my phone. It lives!. I then walked over to his speaker on his dresser and turned it on. I then proceeded to hook my phone up to it. Once it was hooked up, I went over to his bed, laid down, and went through my playlist. 

While searching, Zander came in with the pack. “Well, I told them what we saw at your house and they kind of got mad. Saying it was stupid and could have been like the cartel or something” I agreed with them. “Oh well, let’s start the drinking,” he says as he sits the edge of the bed. I pulled out the bottle and we began to drink. 

After a while of drinking, we began to feel it. I know Zander is feeling it. He already pulled out the “I love you” and constantly saying that if anyone tries to hurt me, he will fight them. And saying that I’m his sister and that he missed drinking with me. I, of course, started to rant about graduating and even Ben. Zander jokingly said that the person at my house might have been Ben himself. I told him that was gross and kind of hot at the same time. “Gross” Zander says. 

3:00 pm

It’s been a few hours since Zander and I opened that bottle. The bottle is empty, beer cans all over the floor, and I am completely messed up. Having a good time, but messed up. Would be funner if we had our friends, but Zander is chill. 

I grab my phone and look at it. An email coming from Ben Solo. I squint at my phone. “What?” I slur. I opened it and read it. My eyes widened at the email. “Oh-oh my god,..pfft” I laugh as I show zander the message. “I know, you-,..Already showed me that.” I squint my eyes again, “Oh for real? My bad.” I say as I bring my face back to my face and began to read it again. 

“I thinkk UR Rlley Handsme :)))”  
\- Y/n 

“...Thanks Miss Y/n”  
-Ben Solo

A huge smile is now across my face. “Delete it, the school might see it,” Zander says. I gasp, “You riiight,” I say as I begin to write a reply back to Solo. 

“Delt this mail”  
-Y/n 

“Delete*”  
-Y/n

After that, I didn’t get any more replies from Solo. Which got me sad. Maybe a little too sad as I started to cry, but Zander was there to help calm me down. Eventually, Zander and I did end up passing out for the rest of the day. 

I woke up in the night, around 1:00 in the morning. The music is still playing, and as per usual, Zander is still sleeping, hard. I am so thirsty!. I got up and walked out of his room. The hallway is dark. EJ and Emma must be sleeping. As I walked down the hallway, I can feel myself preparing itself to vomit. I ran to the bathroom, quickly shut the door and hunched over the toilet. 

After throwing up, I decided I didn’t want to drink water anymore. So, I decided to go back to Zander’s room to sleep. I opened his door and fell onto his bed next to Zander himself. He didn’t move at all. Damn, he’s out cold. I buried my face into his pillow and closed my eyes. After that, I too went out cold like Zander.


	3. Questionable Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Mr. Ben Solo flirting?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really my best work, but it’s a chapter haha

* * *

Date: Wednesday, February 5th, 2013

11:00 am

‘Who the hell in nudging me?’. I thought as I open my eyes and looked to my left. Oh, Zander is nudging me. “Good, you’re awake.” He says. I glare at him and dropped my head back into his pillow. “What time is it?” I muffled into his pillow. For some reason, his pillow extra soft. So comfortable. I don’t want to move.

“Around 11. Do you want to go to school today?” He says as he begin to crawl over me to stand up. “Not really” I say. ‘Dude, all I remember is coming back to the house and drinking. Then boom, I blacked out.’

I was brought out from my thinking when Zander began to laugh. “What?” I muffle. “Dude, you’re a total slut for Ben Solo.” He says. I raise my head up from the pillow and laughed, completely unphased from his insult/joke. I moved from laying on the bed to sitting on the bed. “Why? What did I do?” I ask while trying to finger comb my mess of hair. “Check you school email” He says with a smile. Zander bent down and grabbed my phone from the ground, then handed it to me.

At this point, I’m starting to get really nervous. What did I do? If it has something to do with Solo it won’t be good. I went through my school email and saw that I sent personal emails to Solo. “Oh noooo” I groan out as I basically slap my face. “God, I’m so stupid!”. I went back to read the messages. ‘God, I was hella drunk...wait a minute’. I reread the messages again, this time, a little slower with more inspection.

After I told him to delete the messages, he didn’t reply back. That’s until he actually did, several hours after I passed out.

“My personal email is-”. I raise my eyebrow and looked at the URL he attached. I then looked over at zander who’s dressing himself. Maybe Zander is right. What if Solo IS attractive to me. I always joked about it, but that’s just it. A joke. Right?

I decided not to tell Zander about his personal email. I know how stupid he can be. He might email him something. Then again, it can also help me? I don’t mind having a relationship with a teacher. It’s actually one of my biggest fantasies. ‘Fantasy’. Damn it, this is dangerous.

“We should go to school today” I placed my phone on the bed and got up.

“Do you really want to?” He asks. “Because by the time you get ready with your shower and you hour long makeup, it will already be passed lunch”

I nodded. He does make a good point. “Fine, we can go tomorrow. But, I do have a major headache, and I’m pretty sure i’m going to throw up sometime today.” I muttered. “We can always drink that hangover away again.” Zander says with a smile. I shake my head and laugh. “No, I can’t drink anymore”. Zander gave me a face full of sadness. “Oh c’mon, what ever happen to, ‘If I die, I die’?” I sits next to me. “Pftt, that was when I used to drink everyday.” I thought for a moment, “Which was a few months ago.” The atmosphere went silent.

“You know what, let’s just drink beer today and chill.” I say as I get up from the bed. “Nice, and good thing because I bought like 2 bottles during the weekend, and 2 bottles within these two days.” He says. I told him he should slow down, but he told me the same quote again, “If I die, I die.” I just gave him a disappointed look.

12:30 pm

Eventually, Zander and I did end up getting beer. We spent majority of our time sitting in his living room, drinking beer, and watching TV. During the time, I did bring up the topic of Solo and his personal email. And as I predicted, he immediately wanted to email him. And I of course am stupid enough to allow him. And I’m not too sure if I regret it or not?

“Don't you dare send that!” I yell as I try to desperately reach for my phone.   
“Oops, my bad” he says as he tosses it over to me with a devilish smirk.

I quickly grab my phone and look at it. “You’re a gorgeous man”. I gasp in horror. I looked over at Zander’s who’s laughing. “Aw you fucker” I say as I begin to slap him on the arm.

Yeah, we’re both stupid. But hey, maybe this will help? Then again, we are treading on dangerous waters right now. I can’t be kicked out of school. Well, I guess that’s not so bad. But, it’s legally dangerous. I can get into a lot of trouble if he tells that I hit on him, even if it’s a joke.

—-

4:00 pm

It’s been hours since Zander sent that email and no reply, at this point I’m starting to get worried. I just hope I don’t get into too much trouble. I’m honestly hoping I get dropped from my classes.

Around 4:30, my phone binged. I brought it up to my face and looked at it. And what I saw, caused me to throw my phone across the room. When I screamed, I scared Zander. “What?” He says. My heart is basically going at 50 mph. My face is hot. I point at the phone “read it!” I say. Immediately, Zander knew it had something to do with Solo, so he quickly got up and grabbed the phone.

“Oh shit” is all he says with his mouth wide open. I got up and snatched my phone away to reread the message.

“Thank you, Y/n. You are quite the beauty as well. I have missed your presence in the last couple days”.

Again, I almost threw my phone. “This is serious! What do I do?!” I exclaimed. Zander shrugged “he’s probably just playing it off. We’ll see what happens tomorrow” he says. I nodded “you’re right, I hope”

5:00 pm

After a while I asked Zander to run me back home. He gladly said yes and brought me back. I spent the rest of my day laying in my room, listening to music, and taking naps. The naps were especially my favorite part of the whole thing. I would gladly take naps at Zander’s house, but he would rather have me drink with him, so I can barely sleep.

I also didn’t mention about the mysterious car and the man in the house to my parents. I didn’t want them to worry. Well, not like they would believe me. They used to, but it’s a ‘boy who cried wolf’ type of situation. I wasn’t a good person sophomore and Junior year. I was okay Freshman year, but it gradually got worse. And during those times, my parents began to not care, especially when I told them I wasn’t going to graduate. In fact, they expect me to drop out any day now. They were supportive once. Once. 


	4. I Need To Speak With You

Date: Thursday, February 6th, 2013

 

8:15 am

 

Finally, after being out of school for a couple of days, I’m finally in school and on time. As I look around, I see that Solo is being late. Very unlike him. Maybe he won’t be in today? Gods I hope he doesn’t come in. I just want to hide thinking about the emails I sent him. How embarrassing!. 

As I sit in class, I see that everyone in Solo’s class seems to be tired? I mean, I don't blame them, I too hate being in Pre-cal in the morning. I fall asleep in it every time. I’m just glad Solo isn’t like his brother, slamming books down like a maniac. Like, honestly, who does that? Only a pshyco would...I just really hate Kylo Ren, and I hate the fact that both Solo and Ren look alike. 

 

I place my head on the table and closed my eyes. “Good morning class” My eyes opened as I heard his voice. Oh no, I hope he doesn't speak to me. “Ah, good to see you Miss Y/n, I see that you finally made it to school.” Damn it. I raise my head with a weak smile, “Yeah,” I say as I look at Solo. He’s in his usual black suit with a blue tie. 'Ren must be wearing his red today then?' I thought to myself. Solo gave me a very soft smile and began to start class. 

 

I looked over at Ice and asked him what we did in the past two days. “Well, Tuesday we did another lesson, and yesterday we didn’t do anything. We had a substitute” He says as he organizes his thing. I raise my eyebrow at the substitute part. My mind immediately went to the incident with the car. It's pretty farfetched, but it still can be a possibility. 

 

Before Solo actually started class, I called out his name. He turns around and raised his eyebrow. “Just a random question, but what kind of car do you own?” I asked. Solo smiled and replied with a totally different type of model and car compared to the one at my house. I’m actually not too sure how I felt about that. I’m not sure if I’m worried or relieved? 

 

During class I didn’t feel uncomfortable, but I did feel something. Solo kept making eye contact with me. Like, more than usual? At some point, I did get kind of flustered with thoughts going through my head about the older man, so I laid it down on the table to get rid of such thoughts. 

 

8:55 am

 

The sound of the bell indicated that the first period has ended. I slowly lifted my head from the table. As per usual, all of my classmates quickly packed up and left. I tried to do the same, but of course, Solo wanted to speak. Ice left without me and now I’m alone with Solo. 

 

I zipped up my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I turned around to face his desk. “Come here,” he says with his smooth voice. As much as I liked it, it gave me anxiety. So I hum in suspicion and walked over to his desk anyway. “Meet me 8th period, we need to have a discussion about your work, and your,..behavior.”. My eyes slightly widened. My mind went straight to the emails. I can already feel my face to heat up. 

 

Solo opened his desk and brought out two note slips. As much as I didn’t want to, I took a glance at his groin. Well, it wasn’t intentional,...It was, but that’s not the point. I was just slightly disturbed by the large bulge growing within his pants. It’s just, I couldn’t look away. It made me feel some type of way. I honestly started to have very dirty thoughts about this man. The things I would allow this older man to do to me. Gods, if only I met him out of high school. Then again, I would love to risk it all to just get in between his legs. The thrill that would be caused. 

 

“One slip is for my brother because I know how he is, And the other is to come to my 8th period study hall-...” He went silent. Oh no, I’m staring. I quickly look at the slips and snatched it from his hand. I quickly thanked Solo for the slips and turned around to the exit. “I expect to see you this 8th period”. I was too embarrassed to even reply back, I just went out the door and went straight to Ren’s class. 

 

9:02

 

I quickly got to Ren’s classroom. I, of course, arrived late. Just before he was going to scold me, I gave him the slip. After that, he didn’t say anything. I’m assuming because it’s a slip from his brother, or because he has no actual reason to get mad at me. One of the two, but I like to think it’s because of the former. 

 

As class began, I told Zander about the conversation I had with Solo. The conversation that involved the car that is. As much as I wanted to tell him about Solo’s hard on, I just couldn’t tell him. Perhaps in another lifetime. Besides that, Zander actually got intrigued about the conversation. Literally, everyone knows that the twins are the youngest and wealthiest teachers working here. So, of course, Zander and I suspected them first. Well, Solo first because of the suspicion that he’s “interested” in me. Which I’m starting to believe now. 

 

3:00 pm 

 

I packed all of my work from 7th period into my bag, swing it over my shoulder and made my way to Solo’s study hall. As I walked in, there is literally no one within his class besides him. I asked where they all went, and his only reply was, “I sent them to different classes. Not like they would like to be in here anyway. But, I did think that you’d rather speak in a private rather than a crowd. Am I correct?” He asks. I nodded, “yeah”. 

 

I grabbed a chair and sat beside his desk. I faced him with my arms crossed. Solo typed on his computer for a few seconds then turned his head to focus on me. “First of all, we need to talk about your recent actions.” Solo began to flip through his papers. My heart sunk. This talk can be about anything. From failing his class to staring at his you know what. “Which ones?” I ask with a bit of a snarky tone. Yes, be bratty on the outside while having a complete panic attack on the inside. Good strategy. 

 

“There are multiple things that went on. Failing my class, coming in drunk into my class, and sending me completely inappropriate emails.” Solo’s dark eyes looked into mine. “Not to mention the staring from this morning.” HE says with a very small smirk. I raised my eyebrow to that. But, I did apologize for everything I did. But why the look? Is he really trying to give me a heat attack? If he is, he really is doing a good job. 

 

“How're your habits with Mr. Alexander?” he asks. I paused for a second, trying to think about what he’s talking about. Even if I do answer, bringing in an outsider about this conversation is off topic from school. Then again, even the emails can be considered off topic, so I don’t know. 

I told him that Zander and I good friends, practically brother and sister. We’re always there and look out for each other. Solo only hummed and nodded. “And your drinking problem?” He intertwined his hands. I gave him a look, clearly indicating that I’m offended. “Non-existent” I glared at the teacher. “Okay, don’t tell me. But we must discuss your emails,” He says as he begins to, I assume, pull up the emails. “If you honestly, wanted to talk about the emails, you could have just asked.”. Solo perked his head up, “You’re not embarrassed?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head and said “no” and obvious lie. 

 

“Well, If I’m completely honest, I would like to continue our conversations via email.” A small smirk crawled onto his lips. Gods, why does he have to look like this. I pressed my legs together as I can feel myself starting to get turned on. “Um.” I paused. “Yeah, sure. But…” I leaned in, “Isn’t this going to be illegal?” I whisper. Solo laugh, “My my Y/n, what do you think we’re going to do?” He says with a mischievous smile. 

 

The final bell of the day rings. Damn, it’s already been a whole hour.  I get up from the chair and placed it back into its original spot. “I hope to speak with you some more, miss Y/n”. He smoothly says. I hum in agreement while I walk out of his classroom. 


	5. Stupid Decisions With A Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader makes really stupid decision with Ben Solo, and they get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Super long chapter

Date: Sunday, February 9th, 2013

I hate to admit it, but it happened. I just got to say I fucked up. During the weekend I talked with Solo via email, and he was stupid enough to give me his phone number. Which I am very grateful for. But, it is very stupid on his side honestly. I guess it’s also kind of my fault, since I’m the one that grew some and asked him. 

But that’s not the only problem, our conversations began to get personal. From innocent school work to slightly inappropriate talk. For example, we went from talking about summer classes for getting a GED to him wanting to hold me. And to how I agreed with him! I’m really risking it all with this one. But like, I would be lying to myself if I say I didn’t like it. 

Hell, everyone thinks the twins are attractive. Although people like Ren better because apparently being an ass is attractive? But I myself am actually attracted to Solo. So, I say this is a win in my book. If anything, I can just keep it hush until I turn 18, which is in like a few months. May to be exact, just before the seniors graduate. 

\---

“Would you like to come over to my house? Business only.” 

 

I read through his text many times, debating whether or not I should go through with it. I’m sure we won’t get in trouble. Besides, it’s business only, nothing is going to happen. I’m just kind of worried about Kylo Ren. I’m not comfortable with him, so I’m not sure what to do. 

I replied to Solo, saying that I’m okay with it. I gave him my address and the details of my house. 

1:40pm

I heard honking coming outside. I knew it was him, only because no one usually comes over to the house. I grab my things and walk out of my house. I take a deep breath before going to his car. I got in and sat down. Unsurprisingly, his car is really nice. The one thing that caught my eye is his beautiful tan leather seats. So neat and so clean. I wonder where he gets his money, because I know damn well that the school doesn’t pay this good. 

“Hello Y/n, how was your day?” He asks. I closed his door and adjusted myself. Once I got comfortable, he began to drive away. “Hi Mr. Solo. It’s good so far. And you?” I raise my eyebrow in confusion as I hear Solo laugh. Solo cleared his throat, “There’s no need to be formal, we’re out of school hours. Call me Ben” he says with a smile. “Ah, okay, Ben?” Saying his actual name felt foreign to me. 

“Excuse if I’m too forward, but do you really think I’m handsome?” His voice has a hint of smugness to it. A large wave of warmth rushed to my face. “U-uh” i stammer. “Oh don’t worry, I know you do. I just want to hear you say it” he spoke proudly. Honestly, who knew he’d be so, smug. 

“I was um, intoxicated that night, everything I said was not me” I look out of the window, being shy. “Come now, a drunk mans words is a sober mans thoughts. But in your case, it’s a drunk woman’s words” He cockily says. “Yeah, sure..” I went quite. “What are you going to do after high school?” He asks. I look up and actually begin to think about it. “You know what, I’m actually not going to finish.” I confess. “What?” He lightly exclaimed. “I thought you were going to finish? What’s got you caught up? Is it me? I can turn around if you’d like, stop the emailing, stop with the glances and the flirting” he says frantically, almost in a panicked tone. 

I shake my head in confusion. “W-what?! No” I pause “wait what? Flirting” the car went silent again. “...it’s not you?..I just don’t want to finish it. I’m just going to drop out. Me and Zander” I then begin to play with my fingers. “Alexzander? he’s going to drop out if you do? Are you two in a relationship?” His voice is now stern. “Oh my gosh, no! I would never. He’s practically a brother to me. We’ve never even tried anything” I say. “But yeah, while we were um, drinking, he told me that he’s only in school because I’m in it. But, if I do drop, he’s going to as well”. I hear Ben hum. “He’s always a troublemaker. He’s not in any of my classes, but my brother Kylo, says he’s a pain in the ass”. I laugh at his comment. “He really is”. 

—

We pulled into his house. The house isn’t that big, but bigger than my own. But, it is really fancy. 

Ben turned off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. “If you don’t mind me asking, but how do you and your brother have such fancy things? The house, the cars, and the suits?” I question. “Well, I’ll tell you, but I’d rather talk about it inside” he chuckles. I agree and got out of the car. 

Ben made his way inside his house while I follow him. I stepped inside and took off my shoes. I look around and got a good glimpse of the house. “Very fancy” I admire. Ben laughs “yeah, it’s our parents. My brothers and I live here” Ben takes off his coat. I raise an eyebrow “brothers?” I ask. “Ah yes, there’s one more” Ben walks towards a shelf and you follow. “There’s three of us” he pick up a frame. “Kylo, Matt, and I” He handed me the frame. 

The picture is all three of them. Ben and Kylo look more alike. But their other brother is a bit different. Well, he has the same facial features as his brothers, but Ben and Kylo look identical, except Kylo has a scar on his face. While their brother Matt has blonde, short, and curly hair. 

Ben Solo, he looks so cute in the photo. His small smile, his eyes have a sparkle in them. Thats when I actually realizes that he’s standing in front of me. 

“He’s different huh? Surprisingly enough, we’re triplets. Same mom, same dad” he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. I smile and give his photo back to him. 

“So, you want something to drink? Juice, tea, coffee, wine..perhaps you’re a little more harsh? Whiskey?” He says with a toothy grin. “I’d ask for the whiskey, but I feel like you’d tell on me” I smile and begin to walk around his living room, admiring it. “Oh come now, we’re out of the school. And besides, I won’t say a thing. I was your age when I had my first drink” he says as he turns around and walks towards the kitchen. “Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable” he says in a soothing voice, causing a shiver to run down my back. 

I walk over to his couch and sit down. It is one of the most comfiest couches I have ever been. Very soft. I assume that this couch is also expensive. 

Honestly, I never thought I would’ve been here before. I still can’t believe it. Inside Ben Solo’s house, sitting on his couch, and having him get me some whiskey. I just can’t believe it. I just wonder if I should tell Zander. I trust him the most, but he can be a blabber mouth. 

\---

Ben enters the room with a bottle of an unknown brand, and two glasses. He places them down on the coffee table and sits on the other side of the couch. I look at the glasses, “Fancy, I’ve never actually drank out of fancy glasses like these.” I say shyly. Ben began to pour into the cup. He filled mine to be about two shots? If Zander was here, that would be one shot. 

Ben hands me the glass. “I won’t tell if you won’t” he says with a toothy grin. I grab the glass and give it a swirl. I take a sip of the alcohol with a sour face. “I declare that my first drink with you will seal the deal.” I say with a smile. Ben nodded and takes a sip of his. 

“Back to my question from a while ago, where do you get your money?’ I ask as I take another sip. “Our parents. They’re sort of wealthy. They give Matt and I money every month, but cut Kylo off.” Ben paused “Our dad and Kylo are not on good terms. So, I suggest you don’t mention about it.” Ben fills up my glass again. 

Ben continued to talk about his family. I learned a lot. I learned that Kylo is an impulse buyer, and the other two brothers are responsible with their money. I also learned that their brother, Matt, is a technician. 

“Where are your brothers now?” I ask, now with a noticeable slur. “They’re out right now. I told them I have a guest coming over so they went out for a few hours.” His voice doesn’t seem to be tainted by the intoxicity. I apologize for having them to leave. “Do they know I’m here? A student?” I point at myself. Ben shakes his head, “No, I love my brothers, but they really don’t approve of my motives, Kylo especially.” He takes another drink. I say a quiet “I see” before taking another sip. 

At this point, I am completely washed with alcohol. My face, body, and stomach is hot. My vision is going a bit hazy, and my speech is starting to slur. God, that alcohol is strong. I usually don’t get drunk this fast. Then again, Ben is also pouring in one after another for me. 

“I should get going.” I stand up. But, completely backfired as it sped up the process of getting full drunk. I stumble back onto the couch and place my hands into my face. I am so embarrassed. I don’t want Ben to see my like this. 

Ben wrapped his arm around my body. “Are you okay? Do you need to lay down?” he asks. I shake my head ‘no’. I slightly pushed him back a bit. I re-positioned myself and hung my head low. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t supposed to be getting this drunk. I really should be going” I pull out my phone. “I’ll call Zander” I squint down at my phone trying to read the name. But, Ben grabbed my phone out of my hand. “Hey.” I try to grab the phone back. “Y/n” Ben then grabs my chin and looks me in the eye.

Before I knew it I felt his lips make contact with mine. I may be drunk, but this is one thing that I know I’m going to remember. 

I pull away and look shyly at the ground, avoiding his eye contact. “I’m sorry” he apologizes. “I’ll take you home.” 

“Wait,” I reach and grab his arm. Without thinking I pulled him back into another. This time, the kiss being more sexually charged. He slightly pushed me back onto the arm chair. I feel a smile crawl on his face. 

Ben licks my lip with his tongue. I slightly opened my mouth, allowing him access. I too stuck out my tongue feeling his, but shied away when I felt him. 

Ben pulls away. “Don’t be shy” he growled. I look up at him with concern. “This is completely illegal” I whisper. Ben shushed me “don’t worry, nothing will happen” he kissed my lips “it’s our secret” he then went back to kissing me. 

 

Ben and I continued are make session, but had to call it a quits when I realized he had something growing in pants. 

I mean, I would definitely allow Ben to fuck me, but it didn’t feel right. Not when I’m like this. So, I kindly asked Ben to stop for now. He completely agreed and stopped. The only thing he didn’t stop was the flirting, the kissing, the holding, and the rubbing. Hey stayed by my side the entire time. With his arm around me. 

4:35pm 

“It’s almost 5, I should get you home.” He whispers to me. He unraveled his arm from me and got up. “Yeah, I probably should” I whisper, now feeling less drunk. “Are you good to go home? If anything, you can stay here. But, I would need to hide you”. I waved it off “no thanks, I’m good. It’s not like I never went home buzzed before” I laugh. 

Ben got up and went towards the door, I of course followed him. I put on my shoes and waited for him. He blacked his fancy shoes on and his blazer, looking like the same teacher I see every week. 

“Let’s go” He says with a smile” 

Ben and I went out to his car. He pushed a button to unlock the car. “Go ahead and get in, I forgot something” He says before quickly going back inside. I slightly chuckle as I get into his car. 

As I waited in his car I got on my phone and clicked on Zander’s contact. Just as I was about to type, someone pulled in. 

I quickly hunched over and a covered my face with my hair and pretended to be on my phone. Eventually, I heard a car door shut. I couldn’t hold it anymore. I slowly look up to see a blonde male with glasses staring at me. My face quickly got hot. 

Damn it, his other brother, Matt. I remember him telling me that both of his brothers were out. God I hope Kylo isn’t with him. 

Then, someone knocked on my side of the window. My heart began to speed up, and I can feel my fingers starting to shake. Ben should hurry. 

All of a sudden, my side of the car door opens. “Get out” a stern and very scary voice demands. I look to my right to see Kylo. I stare at him as if I’m a deer in the headlights. “Now” he demands. I immediately get out with a scared look. 

“Who is she?” I look over at the blonde. “She’s one of our students” kylo says deeply. “Oh..” I hear the blonde. “Get inside” Kylo demanded again. “Okay,” blondie frantically says. I see Kylo’s eyebrow furrow “not you. The girl”. Once again, a small “oh” came from the blonde. 

I walk around the car and passed the blonde. “Brothers! I’m just about to-...oh,” Ben paused and look at me with shock, then he looked at his brothers behind me. “Care to explain this!?” Kylo exclaimed. “Umm” Ben stammers “maybe we can discuss inside” he says. “Right?” He looks at me. I nod my head in agreement. 

—-

“I can’t believe you Ben! Having a relationship with one of our students! I told not to do any of this! We can lose our jobs, Ben. And she’s underage!” 

“18 to be exact” Ben chimes in 

“No, she’s 17. The transcript says so” Kylo rubbed his eyebrows. “If one of the school board members find out your,..” Kylo looks at me then back at Ben, “messing around with a student, we’re done. If we lose our jobs mom and…They’re going to take away this house. Not to mention again that she is a minor!” 

“Don’t worry brother, if anything, it will be me losing the job. You will have your job, and Matt will have his. He’s a technician for Christ’s sake” Ben pauses “And besides, no will know, and Y/n says she’s going to drop out. So, it’s a win-win. Once she does, she can stay with me with no casualties” 

I look at Ben with a confused look. Does he really expect me to stay with him? 

“Is this true?” Kylo looks at me. 

I nod my head, “Yeah, well, about the dropping out. But, I didn’t know I was going to be living with you” I look up at Ben. Ben gives me a look of disappointment. “Zander and I were going to drop out” I noted. 

“Alexander? The lunatic that drinks, mouths off, and disrupts my class?...well, at least he’s leaving. But I do NOT want you to be around Ben, Matt, and I”. His harsh words made me look down in guilt. “I highly suggest that you do drop out, because I know damn well my brother won’t keep his eyes, and god forbid his fingers off of you. He’s too stupid” he spat. 

“Hey, I’m still here” 

“I’m very aware that you’re here, which is why I said it” Kylo pauses “I’ll be taking you home. I don’t trust Ben.” Kylo places his hands on his hips “God, I am glad we came home early”. Kylo brought out his hand and snapped “Matt, come”. A small and very timid “right” came from Matt. 

Kylo showed me my way out and in to his car. I sat in the back while Kylo is in the driver's seat and Matt in the passenger. 

Kylo backed out and began to drive. About five minutes in I realized we were going towards my house. Which is if corse the destination, but I didn’t tell any of them my address. Then again, it’s also on school record, but either way I didn’t want him to drop me off my house so I told him the address of Zander’s house. 

—-

“If you really do drop out, I suggest you do it this week. I don’t want my brother to lose his job because of his stupid decisions.”

I nod my head “yes sir”. 

5:40 Pm

“Is this really your house?” He asks with a bit of concern. I opened the door, “no”. I say as I fully got out, and shut the door. I then quickly walked to and in Zander’s house. As per usual, his parents are on the couch. “Hey, Y/n. Zander is in his room” his dad points to his room. “Thank you,”. I walk past. “There’s beer in the fridge if you want one” his mom smiles. “Ah I really shouldn’t...yeah okay” I laugh. I walk to the fridge and grab two. One for me and one for Zander. 

I burst through Zander’s door, “Zander! I got something big to tell you!...” I look at his bed.”shit. What the fuck!” Zander quickly scrambles. And to my disgust, I know exactly what he was doing. “Ummm” I shake it off and walk inside, avoiding the sight of Zander. “This is huge, and I don’t have time.” I open a beer and look at a wall. “Just put it away” I take a swig and begin to tell him everything. 

—

“Holy shit” is all he can say. I don’t blame him, it sounds incredibly fake. 

“I know, so,..I’m going to drop out. Are you in?” I ask. 

“Yeah sure” he pauses “and you can stop looking at the damn wall. I’m already soft” 

I cringe at his use of words. I turn around and hesitate to sit on his bed. As I sat down, Zander hummed. “You mentioned that Ren was going towards your house right? How would he know where you lived?” Zander makes a good point. And I noticed that as well. I look at Zander with a confused look “you think Ren is the one that was at my house? He didn’t have the car, Ben didn’t either” I paused “our address is also in our school records, so I don’t know” I shrug my shoulders. 

—-

At the end of the day, I decided to stay at Zander’s house. Who had also convinced me to go to school with him for one day just to torment the twins. He said we weren’t going to be there all day, just for first period. Then, we are going ditch school for the rest of our lives


End file.
